


不要打碎那面镜子

by RigelD



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Multi, Oedipal Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: 哈堡母子+一点点死神恋母情结预警
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn
Kudos: 5





	不要打碎那面镜子

**不要打碎那面镜子**

“母亲，”鲁道夫说，“您为什么不吻我呀？”

他的神情是飘忽的痛苦，是沉溺的快乐，他的瞳孔没有焦点，他什么都没看到，可他分明看到了什么。他仿佛变回那个十来岁的小孩子，问着身边的所有人：“为什么妈妈不能来陪我？”

皇后总是很忙，总是有事要处理，要做个懂事的孩子，别去打扰她。鲁道夫听腻了，可他那时早已习惯表现得讨人喜欢，他会懂事。在一些庆典上他也会像军人一样站立或坐得笔挺，接受人民的致意，而那些时候母亲同他离得很近，搂着他，让他能感受到她的体温。他偶尔偷偷抬起头瞄他母亲的侧脸，模糊意识到那是种难以接近的美。

正如现在，他也只是伸手到半空，他看着自己的手指僵硬发白，倒映在镜面中。

四周是镜子，无数的镜子反射出无数个他，影子重叠分辨不清，而在所有镜像正中，他的面前，是他触不可及的母亲。

年轻，如同他童年时期的记忆。身穿黑色，疏离寂寥如同幽灵，如同……他死之后。

是了。他醒过来，他不再是孩子。

“你已经死了，”声音从身后传来，死神靠在看不见的墙面上，恶劣地陈述着事实，“你还在怕什么？”

“鲁道夫，鲁道夫，”伊丽莎白开口，声音带着疲惫的沙哑，“你在这儿做什么？你想要什么？”

可我更想问您为什么会在这里——鲁道夫绝望地摇了摇头，他不必问的。她为何在这里，全凭他罪恶扭曲的欲念。他早已比他的母亲高出许多，可他跪坐在地上抬头，用孩子的视角仰视。他看着他的母亲从镜中走出，怜悯地、或许有些讶异地走近他。

“鲁道夫，我的孩子，”她轻声说，“这些年我一直为你感到歉疚。”

他握住母亲的手。他隔着黑纱的手套吻她的手背。

“不是真的，对不对？”他看着母亲，却是在问死神，他让母亲的掌心贴住他的脸，难以抑制地大口喘息起来。伊丽莎白在他面前蹲下，抚摸他的头发，仿佛冰冷的神像融化，仍然苍白，但她眼中只剩下温和的忧郁。

离得太近。鲁道夫闭上眼，忽然抬起脸含住了她的嘴唇。他在吻他的母亲。

那和他过往所有的经历都不一样，他一下子变得生涩畏缩，变成需要母亲牵着手引导安抚的孩子，他的舌尖被勾住邀请，他小心翼翼探进柔软的口腔，感觉自己被拥住，他蜷缩进那个怀抱，半睁开眼看向侧面的镜子。他们如此相像。

“我都要开始可怜你了。”死神站在镜子里，抱着胳膊面无表情地说。

“鲁道夫，”伊丽莎白说，她浓密的头发散下，有几缕掉进了他的领口，“我在这儿。别怕。”

领口裸露的皮肤有刚沐浴过的香气，他用牙齿咬，他把手伸到母亲身后解开繁复的绑带，而伊丽莎白只是看着他，纵容，近乎鼓励，他没有从这个角度看过她这样的眼神，那是独属于他的小妹妹的。“妈妈，”鲁道夫迷茫地睁大眼睛，“我可以吗？我可以拥有你吗？”

他褪下她右肩的衣袖，拨开头发，用颤抖的嘴唇亲吻上面的刺青，然后他褪下她左肩的衣袖。他听他的母亲说，可以的，鲁道夫，你只管做你想做的一切。

他解开母亲的胸衣亲吻那对胸乳，听见母亲细微的抽气声。他的嘴唇发烫——他全身都发烫，他继而吻她的腰腹，神经质地低喃：“妈妈，我小时候你是不是都没有喂过我？”

那个年纪的记忆不可能留下，但他遥远地记得走廊尽头的光线里走过一个人影，于他太过陌生却有着血脉相连的本能的熟悉。照顾他的奶妈要带他到祖母那去，他第一次问，你能带我去妈妈那儿吗？

“她确实没有。”死神不知想到什么，低低笑了出来，鲁道夫一抖，仿佛突然意识到他的存在。他换了一面镜子待，鲁道夫想扭头去找，却被母亲轻却不容拒绝地收进怀里。

伊丽莎白冷眼看向死神，嘴角讥诮弯了弯：“那时你见缝插针地来陪我，每次你来时是不是都胜券在握，觉得这次必定能带我走？”

死神耸耸肩：“那时你每天独处时就以泪洗面，惹人心疼。”

死神走出镜子，鞋跟在地面上敲打，他轻快地走近。鲁道夫忽然抬手捂住他母亲的眼，揽住她的身体猛地翻身将她罩住。下一秒他反应过来自己做了什么，低声说抱歉，然后看到母亲平静地回望他，说没什么，鲁道夫，你没有什么需要道歉的。

他被伊丽莎白牵着手脱衣服，在赤身裸体面对他母亲时不自禁地感到羞愧，苍白的皮肤都开始泛起红。这不是他的妻子或任何一个情人……是他自小仰慕的母亲。他抚摸她的大腿，她再次向他张开怀抱。“鲁道夫，来这儿，”他的母亲在他耳边叹息，情欲混合疼爱的包容。她抓紧他的手臂，吻他涣散的眼睛，吻他的额头。

死神在无数的镜面之间穿梭；鲁道夫同他的母亲行禁忌的性事。他被伊丽莎白拥住，如同被生命之初的温暖浸没，他合上双眼让温暖的黑暗包裹自己，与此同时他感到死神冰冷的手握住他的腰身。死神隔着他的母亲触摸到他，可死神炽热的眼神仍投向他的母亲。

“妈妈，我们为什么要活在这个世界？”

死神眯眼用鼻尖摩擦他母亲的侧颈，抓着他的手肆意勾画他母亲身体的曲线。

“妈妈，我们为什么不得不出生？你为什么带我来，你父母又为什么把你带来？”

他语无伦次，他的额头抵他母亲的额头，耳边有他母亲的呼吸和死神的低喘。可他的动作粗鲁凶狠，像是幼兽第一次拱到母兽怀里吸奶，每一面镜子都映出他的失礼进犯。他的母亲给予他一切的包容。

“至少我们可以自己选择死亡。”伊丽莎白回答他。死神报以轻蔑的冷哼。

“所以你认为世界不会变好。”鲁道夫近乎自语，他没有期望回答。

世界行将崩塌，死神早已告诫他们。受困于现世的人短暂脱离肉体，围绕他跳一支名为性的狂舞，食髓知味，无法知足。鲁道夫用牙齿和舌头品尝所有，他依偎在母亲怀里，感受到死神蛇一般的触摸，他迷乱地仰头呼吸，母亲擦去他额角的汗水或许还有泪水。

“你想象不到我有多羡慕你的解脱。”伊丽莎白柔声告诉他，她裸身躺在散乱的头发中，与鲁道夫十指交握按在胸前，眼中是清醒的宁静。她看向死神；她怀着一些复杂的歉意看向鲁道夫，她的手一下子被攥紧。

“别走，”鲁道夫嘶哑地央求，“多陪我一会儿……妈妈，求您了。”

他跪坐在地上，抓着母亲的手再次狠狠吻下去。他怔怔看着母亲的眼角滑落泪水，或许并不是为他而落。那具身体从他身边离去，最后那只手也轻轻脱出他的手，伊丽莎白留给他一道纤瘦的背影，不着寸缕地跨过镜面。

他悚然一惊，爬了几步狼狈地追上去，直到双手贴上硬质的玻璃，镜中唯一的倒影是他。有一秒钟，离去的背影忽然停驻，伊丽莎白回头，目光并没有与他相遇。

她看向他身后的死神，他知道的。

“外面是哪一年了？”鲁道夫问。

“1898。”死神说，侧身钻进他面前的镜子，席地而坐托着脸看他。

新的世纪仍未到来，世界不会变好。

“可你和你的母亲很快就会重逢。”死神说，伸出一根手指隔着镜面，摸了摸鲁道夫的脸。

END.


End file.
